


A Shelter from the Storm

by needles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week, Ereri Week 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren discovers his manager has an unexpected weakness.</p>
<p>For the day 6 Storm Prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shelter from the Storm

"Don't you have an umbrella sir?" I asked tentatively, still nervous around my superior.  

"It broke yesterday," He replied dryly.

"Would you like to share mine, you're going to the station as well, aren't you?"

Sharp eyes weighed up the offer, and apparently I passed. "Don't let it drip on me, brat."

"I'll try not to sir," I brushed past him towards the doors, umbrella in hand. As the automatic doors slid apart I pushed it open and held it up. Then looked back at the man frowning behind me.

 "Ready?"

He stepped out under the shelter of the umbrella and we set off down the sidewalk. I walked on the outside, if anyone was going to get drenched by traffic spray it had better be me. I kept one eye out for puddles, another for obstacles and did my best to keep him covered at all times.

The rain sheeted down for the couple of blocks to the train, seemingly heavier by the minute until it obscured all but a few yards ahead. In the humid heat I couldn't distinguish between rain seeping down my collar or perspiration. I just knew the trickle down my spine felt nasty.

The distant flash lit up the sky brighter than the neon billboards plastered on every building, but as the rumble of thunder died away so did the lights.

I froze for a moment, heart thumping. He glanced at me sharply, "Come on, stop gawping, it's just a power cut."

Navigating by the lights of passing cars we continued but reaching the station it was all too evident we had struck out. A knot of people sheltered below the canopy, and their grumbling revealed the power outage had shut down the trains as well, it was city-wide.

My companion looked at me, "Where do you live?"

"In the suburbs." It would be a long wet walk, or an expensive taxi ride, if I could even find one tonight.

A resigned sigh escaped from his lips, "Follow me. My place is closer, you can stay there tonight." Spinning sharply on his heel he headed off, then looked back, scowling, "Hurry up, I'm getting wet!"

I darted forward. "Will that be alright sir? I don't want to be a bother."

"What would be more of a bother is you getting a drenching and being off sick tomorrow. And cut the sir, Levi will do."

"Yes sir.....err Levi." I smiled, "My name is..."

"Eren. Eren Jaeger. Been in the department three months, and still unable to make a decent cup of tea."

From happy at being noticed, to crestfallen at why, in a millisecond. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise, just learn."

_Maybe I'd ask him to teach me? Then berated myself for an idiot. I'd end up getting fired if I carried on with that train of thought._

He led us to an older looking apartment block in a quiet side street, well kept and currently lit only by emergency exit signs above the doors. The rain had saturated my legs and I squelched up the three floors to Levi's apartment leaving a soggy trail.

"Don't move from here until you get those wet things off," he ordered, as I stepped into the hallway behind him. Even in the gloom I could tell the slight figure in front of me was stripping off down to his underwear.

"I'll get candles and dry clothes, you can take the first shower, the water should still be warm enough."

I undressed hurriedly as Levi padded off down the hall. "Will the shower work with the power out?" I asked, as a bright glow signalled his return.

He curled a lip scornfully, "I may not have one of those new fangled power-showers, but at least I can bathe in a power cut."

Taking the proffered towel and clothes I followed him to the bathroom. The roar of the rain echoed round the small room as if the shower was already running. He stood the candleholder on a shelf. "Don't use all the hot water," he ordered, leaving and closing the door.

I let out a long breath I barely realised I'd been holding, maybe it was the soft candlelight but he had one fine body under that suit. The darkness was a blessing after all, my flushed face had passed unnoticed. I briefly contemplated taking a cold shower, until I remembered his warning about falling sick.

 

The glow from more candles led me to the living room where he waited on a small couch, a bathrobe now covering those impressive abs.

I stood in the doorway, in borrowed T-shirt and slightly too short sweats, "It's all yours."

He looked up and for a second I thought I saw a faint smirk. Then he rose and, as he passed me, muttered, "Dry your hair, you'll get the couch wet and you're sleeping on it tonight."

Rubbing my hair with the towel I wandered slowly about the room. The furnishings were functional if a little old fashioned, but it felt lonely, with no photographs or other trinkets scattered around. Like an impersonal hotel room. What contents there were were spotlessly clean, the smell of polish detectable over the aroma of burning candlewax, the only mark it's owner seemed to have made on it.

From the window I saw the city still lay in darkness and the relentless rain, which had seemed to ease a little as I showered, fell harder again.

 

I heard the bathroom door open, but instead of returning to the living room the footsteps headed elsewhere. Random noises followed, a cupboard door or two, some water running, others I couldn't identify. Eventually he appeared again carrying a tray. It contained sandwiches and unbelievably, two steaming mugs.

"The tea is mine, you drink coffee I believe," he said, laying it on the coffee table before sitting next to me.

I picked up the mug and cautiously took a sip, it was almost too hot. "How? There's no electric," I exclaimed.

Grey eyes gave me a scathing look. "There are other ways to boil water. I have a camping stove."

I had to suppress my laugh with a cough. Somehow I just couldn't picture Mr Clean Freak here camping out in the wilds with all the dirt and bugs. "You go camping?"

His face twisted in disgust at the thought. "I do not! I bought it for power cuts like this."

It figured.

 

I could feel the hot coffee warming me through as we sat silently eating, drinking and listening to the storm. I stole a glance at Levi, he really did have a beautiful face, the candlelight softened the sharp features and made him look almost angelic.  

In the distance there was a low rolling sound. More thunder was on its way. The windows lit up and a few moments later there was a second, louder, rumble. I tensed, it was getting closer. A shiver ran down my back like the cold rain again.

I lowered my empty mug to the table and looked sideways to see if Levi had finished. I figured I should at least offer to wash up.

The dancing flames created a shadow play across his face but his body sat rigid, his hands gripping his mug like a lifeline.

"Levi?"

He looked at me and blinked as if he'd forgotten I was there. "Sorry. I was just thinking. About work." He gave a stiff smile and placed his mug down. A faint rattle betrayed the fact that his hand shook slightly.

The next second a sound like the crack of doom tore the skies above the apartment. I almost jumped out of my skin and let out a shriek. Hands grabbed me and a head buried itself in my shoulder. I clutched at the shaking body next to me for comfort. I hated thunderstorms, I'd been scared of them as long as I could remember, the dark just made it worse. It seemed I wasn't alone in my fear.

I'm not sure how long we sat clinging to each other, flinching at every crash as thunder played out the drama overhead. Eventually the sounds grew fainter and I breathed easier, registering a smell of soap and shampoo, tinged with a hint of fear. Then my eyes flew open again as my brain finally processed the fact that I was sitting in my boss's living room with my boss almost straddling my lap in a tight embrace.

I lifted my head that had been buried in his hair and loosened my grip, "Levi?"

He was still shaking like a leaf as he pulled back and looked up at me.

"You too?" I said softly.

He gave a faint nod and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Are you ok now? It seems to have passed over."

"Yeah."

I smiled to myself and murmured, "So the demon manager is human after all? Don't worry I won't say anything at work."

He threw me a sharp glance, "Too right you won't, brat! Because if you do I'll tell them how you screamed like a girl."

"Did not!" I spluttered.

"You damned well did, right in my ear. I'll probably be deaf tomorrow."

...

"Levi?"

"What now?"

"You still have your arm round my waist."

"You still have yours across my shoulders."

"It feels nice." I pulled him a little closer.

"Don't get cocky, brat."

He didn't try to pull away though.  

 


End file.
